Double Dates
by Reginald Kastle
Summary: #sharkbait30day Double dates - ivrio sharkbait; warnings sexual themes and cursing


_#sharkbait30day + ivrio because are you seriously arguing that_

_Warnings: sexual themes and cursing yeah yeah_

_I'm actually really proud of this don't look at me_

* * *

"Rio, are you ready?" Ryouga groans, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. As much as it pains Ryouga that Rio's decided in the end to actually take her relationship with Thomas further, the fact that they're dragging him along in the disguise of a double date has got to make it only a hundred times worse.

The only thing that makes it _bearable_ is the fact that Yuma's slouching into the chair next to him, sitting in what he describes his "best attire" – an outrageous red tuxedo that highlights his partner's outrageous hair and striking red eyes – and he looks just as bored and whiny as Ryouga feels as Rio is still locked in her room, trying on various outfits.

"Give me a minute!" Rio calls, and Ryouga groans again, eyeing Yuma with a frown. Yuma grins, pushing himself to his feet and making his way to Ryouga's side, clasping Ryouga's hand in his.

"You're shaking. What's wrong?" Yuma questions, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Ryouga's. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's nervous; seeing his sister and rival dating and being in public with the two of them is nerve-wracking enough for him; the fact that they're a celebrity couple and everywhere they go they're followed by fans, and he's got to admit, it makes him pretty uncomfortable.

"Nervous." Ryouga mutters, turning his head away, pulling at the cuffs of his tuxedo further down his arms.

Yuma smiles, holding Ryouga's chin so he is forced to look into his partner's eyes. "Isn't that what I'm here for? Just gotta Kattobingu, right?"

Ryouga sneers as Yuma kisses him softly, placing his hands on Ryouga's hips and tracing a hand around his belt.

"whatever." Ryouga murmurs, pushing Yuma off him. "Rio's in there." He hisses as Yuma pouts, hooking his fingers in the top of Ryouga's dress pants and kissing him hungrily, his tongue tracing along Ryouga's lips. "Yuma." Ryouga warns and Yuma backs away, huffing in annoyance as he turns his back to the male.

"I'm so _bored._" Yuma whines, frowning as he slinks back into the couch. "Your sister has been so long, she's worse than Kotori!"

"So you want to fuck me because you're _bored_?" he questions, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"No Shaaku that's not what I mean you know that!" Yuma whines further, pouting and slumping into the chair. "It's just that it's been over a week and I just wan- Oh hey Rio." Yuma derails his conversation immediately, giving a reassuring smile as he took in her outfit.

"You're not wearing that." Ryouga insists as soon as he takes in the sight of the ensemble she's decided to rock for the night – a short purple dress with a sleeveless sweetheart neckline and a flared skirt with simple black heels and a small necklace and signature ring.

"Shut up, Ryouga." Rio glares, running a hand through her long, blue bangs as she walks from the room. "You've been whinging for half an hour and this is the only thing I have that's clean and looks nice on me, so you can just deal with it."

"You're kidding, right?" Ryouga spits. "Who the hell has been telling you that you don't look good in things? You're a Kamishiro, we look good in everything."

Rio rolls her eyes, taking Ryouga's wrist in one hand and Yuma's in the other, dragging them both to their feet. "Let's go, I don't want to keep Thomas waiting."

She steps forward, and all Ryouga can do is let a growl escape as he takes in the sight of the low back cut.

It doesn't get any better for him.

He _knows_ that this was going to be a shitty day, so he didn't really have his hopes up, but this was beyond anything he could have imagined. He can't believe that this has happened, no matter how much Yuma claims it to be an "accident" – "_you were shaking, I was just trying to calm you down!"_ he remembers Yuma whispering, and even now Yuma's hand is still lying inconspicuously on his thigh. He could _probably_ understand the first time, for it _is _Yuma and he's quite accident prone; but it keeps happening over and over, when Ryouga least expects it he'll feel the warmth of his partner's hand brush his covered crotch and it takes every ounce of self control that Ryouga has not to close his eyes and moan.

It's revenge and he knows it, and he forces himself through the pre-drinks and dinner – whatever drinks Thomas has been sending his way are helping somewhat to deal with the man's stupid face and even _stupider_ attitude – but the only thing that's the issue is that he's accidentally pushed himself too far and his body is _pounding_, so every time Yuma's hand "accidentally" brushes his clothed skin, the already pleasurable feeling is amplified to the point where Ryouga's shaky hand grips at his fork so tightly that his knuckles begin to whiten.

"Are you alright, ani?" Rio asks after a while, leaning forward and gripping his hand. He jumps, leaning back and grabbing his hand back.

Ryouga holds his head in his hands, breathing heavily as he tries his best to control himself. His wild eyes dart around at the three of them; worried faces meet him at every level. He pulls himself to his feet, shaking his head again.

"I'm fine, I just... I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Ryouga turns on his heel and saunters away as quickly as he can.

Thomas raises an eyebrow, staring at Yuma. "What's wrong with him?"

Yuma shrugs. "He said he wasn't feeling well before we came out. I think he might be sick. I'll go check up on him." He gets to his feet, giving an embarrassed grin before turning and following Ryouga out the room.

He shuts the bathroom door behind him, frowning as he turns around the bathroom in sight for his partner. Before he realizes, his back hits the wall and he can feel Ryouga's heavy breaths on his lips. Ryouga stares at him, his eyes wild as the alcohol pounds through him, and before Yuma can say a word, Ryouga's lips are pressed against his and his body is jammed between his partner's body and the wall.

* * *

"You look really good." Thomas comments, picking at his food with his fork. "Fit for a princess."

"Shut up." Rio groans, leaning her head against the back of the booth. "You're never going to stop with the princess jokes, are you?"

Thomas shrugs, chuckling as he slinks an arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer to his body. "I'm sure you haven't been reading the papers if you think that's the worst thing that's been said."

"No, I know what you mean!" Rio jerks up, a scowl written over her face. "What the fuck was with that article the other day? Someone hears you call me 'princess' as a joke and now everywhere people are calling me your bloody gimmick puppet princess and I want to choke someone every time I see it!" she falls against the booth chair in exasperation, throwing her hands to the air.

"I think you'd make a cute puppet." Thomas mutters, returning his attention to the food in front of him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Rio scowls. Thomas rolls his eyes, ignoring her in favour of tapping a few keys along his bracelet, frowning when he spots the time.

"Uh, Rio?" he asks cautiously; Rio picks up his change of tone immediately and throws her guard up. He takes in her raised eyebrow and snickers. "Rio, I don't want to alarm you, but I think your brother and Yuma are having sex in the bathrooms."

"That's disgusting, Thomas." She sneers, holding her hand over her mouth.

"No, I wish I was joking" he points to the time still flashing from his bracelet. "They've been gone twenty minutes. I _loathe _giving your brother that kind of credit, but that's a suspicious length of time to simply disappear."

"Yuma said he was feeling sick beforehand."

"Excuses." Thomas touches her cheek. "If I remember correctly, the same excuse that we used when we did it that time at the..." he trails off as Rio's glare bores into him, screaming _don't you dare bring that up _louder than if she had physically yelled the words. "the only other reason for them to be gone for so long is that they were planning on skipping out on the check, and seeing as I already informed everyone that I was paying, it doesn't seem very logical."

"Not to mention that I doubt Ryouga would be able to get away from you for an extensive period of time when we're dating." Rio adds.

"That too. But don't you understand?" he presses, gesturing to the empty seats across from them. "You're only proving my case."

"Thomas, that's my _brother._" She repeats. "Even if you're right and they are, that's not something I want to know."

Thomas shrugs. "I have an idea, if you're interested."

"I'm not barging into the bathroom to find out, if that's what you're suggesting."

Thomas bites his lip in a pathetic attempt at trying to keep his laughter in check; it fails miserably and he has to hold his mouth for a few minutes before calming down enough to become coherent. "No, that actually wasn't what I was suggesting, though I am more than up for it, if you so desire~." Thomas winks before continuing. "Well what I was going to say is that we could just leave. Mihael's been cooking, and I know how much you love his cooking...~" he purrs, clasping her free hand.

"Your brother is going to make me fat." Rio whines, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Nonsense, just use those Barian powers of yours, you'll be fine."

"Fuck you." She demands, clenching her fists in an attempt at preventing herself from knocking the male out. His hand clasps her fist, gently uncurling each finger as he murmurs an apology into her ear. After a considerate amount of coaxing, he manages to get her from the seat and after having a quick word with the waiter and slipping him an extra tip for the help, he finds Rio waiting impatiently at the door and follows her out, a sly grin on his face.

Ryouga emerges a few minutes later, quickly brushing his dishevelled hair back into place with his hand as Yuma follows him inconspicuously behind. He raises an eyebrow, rushing to the table where he was _sure_ they were sitting at before; only to find it empty with an unpaid check sitting in place of his sister and her –

_Oh no._

"What's going on?" Yuma murmurs sleepily beside him, catching Ryouga's shoulder and stopping him.

"_Bastard."_ Ryouga growls, making his way to the door, only to be stopped by a man in a black suit, looking absolutely mortified. "what do you want?" he demands and he knows he's been too rude for this uptight _stupid_ restaurant but this is a _crisis_ and he needs to get to his sister before _he_ gets his hands on her.

"You can't leave until this check has been paid." The waiter insists, crossing his arms and blocking their access to the doorway. Ryouga casts a frightened glance at Yuma, who stares back at him and throws his arms in the air, whining _you told me Thomas was paying!_

Ryouga can almost hear Thomas's laughter in his ears.


End file.
